ASEAN Meeting by Hetalia
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Pertemuan konyol para anggota ASEAN di kafe di Myanmar... Siapa tebak si Nesia dan si Laos bakal dapet pengalaman terkonyol dan teraneh yang pernah dialaminya... RnR please... -by Kagamiya Kana


Di suatu kafe di negara tropis pada musim panas, beberapa manusia terlihat sedang bersantai sambil bertukar cerita kocak. Di pojok, duduk seorang cowok berambut hitam dan model rambutnya seperti landak (lah minimal tajam-tajam gitu rambutnya), dan berkulit sawo matang. Matanya berwarna cokelat alami, dan ia sedang bermalas-malasan dengan cuaca terik di kafe itu.

"Ikh, cuacanya super duper panas sih…" umpat Indonesia sambil ngipas-ngipasin tubuhnya dengan kipas angin. (?)

Seorang cowok berambut dan bermata mirip Indonesia, hanya saja kulitnya lebih terang dikit daripada Indonesia, menyelanya, "He~eh, hari gini udah muncul topik pemanasan globaaaal!" jerit seorang cowok itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan kasar.

"He, Laos, gak baik ngomong kayak gitu, nanti ane tambah panik lagi…" sanggah Indonesia cemas setengah mati. Laos hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa melihat kecemasan yang ada di dalam diri Indonesia itu.

Tiba-tiba kafe mereka kedatangan seorang cowok yang wajahnya sangat mirip sama Indonesia. Laos dan Nesia (panggilan akrab untuk Indonesia ^^) mengenalnya sebagai Malaysia. Nesia agak kesal pada saudara tak langsung yang satu ini.

"Apa kabar, minna~?" sapanya. Rupanya, ia melihat di pojokan kafe itu ada saudara yang dibenci sekaligus disenanginya (?) yaitu Nesia sendiri.

"Aye kagak baek kabare kalo ente mampir ke sini." sindir Nesia memakai logat campur-campur Betawi sama Jawa (wkwkwkwk… Author sendiri bego kalo urusan Betawi sama Jawa -_-)

Malaysia lantas sakit hati mendengar sindiran saudaranya yang satu ini, "He *****! Sampai kapan loe masih juga nghina gue? Bukankah kamarmu sendiri banyak tikusnya? (baca : koruptor! Ikhh…)" Malaysia balik menyindir sikap pemalas-nya Nesia itu. Kontan saja mata tajam Nesia menyoroti saudaranya.

"APA KATAMU…?" Suara Nesia berubah jadi suara mengerikan bak disambar petir (?). Alhasil Malaysia dan Nesia berantem lagi, sama kayak England sama si France hehehehe…

"Yah, kalian berantem lagi? Bisa gak damai sehari kagak?" komentar Laos menonton acara berantem-nya Malaysia dan Nesia sendiri. Tampaknya, komentar (atau kritikan juga boleh) Laos tidak dihiraukan sama Malaysia dan Indonesia itu. Laos hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tap tap tap. Tiba-tiba ada tiga manusia lain yang mampir ke kafe mereka berdua. Sementara Nesia dan Malaysia masih melanjutkan tradisi 'berantem'-nya, Laos menyambut mereka bertiga dengan baik. _Lho?_ Pikir Laos melihat tiga pria itu.

Rupanya, si Netherlands ikut nimbrung bareng dua manusia lainnya. Dua manusia sisanya, rupanya, adalah Vietnam dan Thailand. Laos senang setengah mati sampai memeluk kedua teman akrabnya. Ketiga sahabatnya pun duduk bersama Laos sementara mereka berempat sengaja membiarkan Nesia dan Malaysia terus berantem.

"Wah, wah, Nesia rupanya nekat juga, sampai punya rival seperti Malaysia." komentar Netherlands dengan sinis. Malaysia dan Indonesia kontan saja berhenti berantem karena mendengar komentar yang menurut mereka sangat sinis dari Netherlands, yang pernah menjajah Indonesia jaman dulu.

"Kok… Komentarmu mempan banget terhadap mereka…?" tanya Laos keder. Ia sampai menjauh dari Netherlands, karena mengira aura yang dipancarkan Netherlands sama bahayanya dengan si Ivan, si Rusia yang digosipkan mempunyai aura yang sangat beracun baginya. Netherlands hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Entahlah." Netherlands hanya bisa tersenyum tebar-tebar pesona. _Ikkhh!_

"Bedewe, kudengar kamu udah punya _human name_ ya?" tanya Vietnam menyela pembicaraan gak guna ala Netherlands itu.

Thailand hanya bisa tersenyum, "Gak punya tuh, tapi para fans yang bikinin itu." Thailand tersenyum bahagia sampai-sampai bikin Netherlands, Laos, Vietnam, Indonesia dan Malaysia bungkam mulut (sampai salah satunya bahkan 'be right back' muntah gara-gara melihat senyuman gaje si Thailand yang satu ini).

"Eh Nesia, sesuai janjiku, aku mampir ke sini… Ada pembicaraan penting tuh." Netherlands memanggil Indonesia dari tempat terjauh (?)

Indonesia mampir ke tempat Netherlands duduk, dan ia dibisiki oleh si Netherlands, "Nesia… Lo mau gue _flashback_?" Alhasil? Netherlands kena pukulan maut si Nesia yang sudah kesal karena teringat jaman ia harus tersiksa di bawah kolonialisme Netherlands.

"Makanya… Jangan ajak Nesia buat di-_flashback_-in dong… Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan kamu itu…" komentar Laos sinis melihat sikap Netherlands yang sudah babak belur (?) kena hajar Nesia itu.

"_By the way_, kita ke sini mau santai-santai, kok malah jadi acara berantem ini?" sela Vietnam pasrah. Laos dan Thailand hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk kepala. Tiba-tiba Nesia sudah memotong pembicaraan mereka tanpa permisi (apa? Dasar orang gak sopan! ==a)

"Di mana Brunai sama Singa…" Belum selesai Nesia ngomong, kafe mereka lagi-lagi kedatangan dua manusia yang SANGAT JELAS (lho? kok di-capslock gitu? gak seruuu). Teman-temannya menoleh dua manusia tamu baru itu, dan wajah mereka langsung melongo. Mereka semua sangat mengenal satu sosok itu. Mata hijau… Itu…!

"ENGLAND!" jerit semua orang mojok bersama (?) melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya 'England' itu.

"GAK SOPAAN!" teriak England sambil mencak-mencak di depan gerombolan anak-anak minor di Hetalia tersebut. England segera membangunkan satu per satu manusia yang mojok berjamaah tersebut.

"K… Kok bisaaa…?" jerit semua manusia lirih. England tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan abal-abal yang satu ini. Sebaliknya, mereka melongo. Mereka melihat England membawa satu orang. _Lupa sama tamu yang satu lagi…_ Dan mereka gak kalah shocknya. Yang dibawa England bukan Amerika yang biasa ia isengin, atau France yang biasa ngajak si England berantem, tapi… SINGAPORE!

"HYAAAAAA!" jerit Vietnam sembunyi di balik ketiak Thailand (?).

Tiba-tiba dari samping Thailand dan Vietnam, Netherlands lebih bermuka shock lagi. Bukan karena keberadaan England yang disegani di sejagat dunia, tapi kenyataan yang didapatnya dari internet (lah ada hubungan kagak sih sama topik Singapore itu? Taukk!).

"Nesia dan Malaysiaa… Kalian cewe apa cowok sih…?" tanya Netherlands curiga-curiga sampai melirik-lirik tubuh Nesia sama Malaysia, kanan-kiri lalu atas-bawah lalu serong, bahkan pahanya... Selidik punya selidik, ternyata genre kelamin Nesia dan Malaysia… di-BLUR! Nesia dan Malaysia sampai shock setengah mati sampai pingsan 7 keturunan (?) mendengar omongan si Netherlands itu.

"Ng? Bukannya si Vietnam emang cewek?" sela England dengan muka _innocent_-nya. Netherlands tambah marah lagi dan tiba-tiba… Merusak IPad kesayangannya (wuiiih kalau di Indonesia IPad sama IPhone barang mahal nih! Author aja ngiler lho…), dan tindakan Netherlands itu membuat semua hadirin shock lagi. Nesia dan Malaysia bahkan sudah masuk tahap mati suri (?)

"BUKAN MAKSUD ANE! GENRE KELAMINNYA INDONESIA SAMA MALAYSIA GAK JELAS! LOE ITU LEMOT APA LOLA SIH?" seru Netherlands marah gede, dan semua anggota _meeting_ hari itu sampai tiarap. Abang master kafe aja sampe nempel sama tembok…

"Emang gitu yay?" England hanya bisa ng-iya-iya-in omongan si Netherlands yang sudah naik pitam gara-gara mengira si England itu menyindirnya. Singapore ikut melerai Netherlands dan England itu.

"Kakak-kakak… Kalian pergi dulu yaaa… Nanti makin ribut soalnya…" lerai Singapore sambil menyeret Netherlands dan England keluar dari kafe tersebut. "Kami akan menyusul kalian nanti yaaa, daadah!" (emang jadul apa tuh daaadaaa gitu?)

Netherlands dan England hanya bisa diam pasrah sambil keluar kafe itu dengan mengipas-gipaskan kedua tangannya mengakali cuaca hari itu yang emang lagi terik-teriknya…

"Nah kaliaaan, Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Nesia dan Malaysia… Eh? Sisa lima orang lagi? Kemanakah mereka?" Singapore menghitung-hitung manusia alias negara yang absen (?) mampir ke kafe mereka tersebut. Jelas, Kamboja sedang mewek gara-gara kasus Angkor itu (entah sang author lupa apa nama candi itu), Myanmar? Sedang bersemedi di suatu gunung (alamak kuno banget alasannya). Brunai? Pastilaaaah, kerja buat bikinin lubang minyak (wong dia orangnya kaya raya banget, sampe bikin Nesia dkk ngiler, minus Singapore yang dari sananya udah kaya juga). Timor Timur? Saudara sedarah si Nesia itu lagi… Apa ya? Entahlah (dihajar Timor Timur sendiri). Philipina? Singapore sudah dari jauh-jauh melarang Philipina ikut acara ini (kenapa? Dia orangnya suka berkomunikasi pakai fisik, wong semua warga Philipina orangnya keras kepala banget).

"Ya ampun, Thai, kamu masih musuhan sama Kamboja soal Angkor Wat?" tanya Indonesia agak-agak cemas pada Thailand. Thailand hanya bisa kasih si Nesia senyuman ala Thailand, yang membuat para cewek di sekelilingnya meleleh ngilernya (?)

"Masih lah… Walau sudah agak reda, masih belum tuh." jawab Thailand sopan. Nesia melempem-lempem tubuhnya akibat efek senyuman ala Thailand itu (wong dulu hubungannya kayak pacar... psst pssst).

Vietnam memandang Thailand dengan wajah penuh amarah, walaupun ia memasang wajah penuh malaikat di depan semua. Hanya Thailand yang benar-benar bisa merasakan amarah si wanita cantik itu. Saking takutnya, Thailand sampai menggeser kursinya menjauhi Vietnam yang kayaknya udah mau meletus nih amarahnya…

Singapore yang menyadari tingkah anehnya Thailand, lalu berdiri dan bertanya dengan ragu, "Ada apa diantara kalian berdua?"

"_Well_, sepertinya aku perlu membawa Thailand untuk sebentar… Boleh kagak, Sin?" Vietnam minta diri dengan wajah malaikat. Thailand tahu bahwa wajah yang dinampakkan Vietnam bukanlah wajah yang sebenarnya. _Oh my God…! Aku bakal disiksa lagi sama Vietnam…! Tamatlah nyawaku….! Mampus!_ Singapore hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan satu alis terangkat, dan Vietnam dengan tenangnya menyeret Thailand ke suatu tempat dan… Terjadilah suara berisik yang menguasai kafe itu. Singapore dkk seketika tutup telinga mendengar keributan yang luar biasa itu.

"Vietnam itu cemburu sama hubungan Thailand-Indonesia lho…" bisik Laos dengan tenangnya. Singapore hanya bisa mematung. _Indonesia akrab sama Thailand…? Bukannya Indonesia udah punya mantan masternya sendiri…?_

Kreeek kreeeek, rupanya Singapore udah mau runtuh, tapi untungnya Laos segera menyadarkan Singapore dari kenyataan yang baru pertama kalinya didengarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya suara berisik itu mereda, dan digantikan oleh pemandangan tak sedap. Vietnam berbalik ke kafenya dengan wajah malaikat juga, tapi Thailand? Udah melempem dan babak belur. _Siapa sih yang bisa bikin Thailand babak belur begini…?_ Semua anggota ASEAN yang datang di kafe itu hanya bisa cengo secengo-cengonya lihat tampang Thailand yang udah babak belur itu.

"Maafkan saya, saya lagi stress nih sama si Thai itu… Udah ya, ayo ramaikan acara santai ini!" sapa Vietnam ramah. Bagi anggota ASEAN yang melihatnya, ini jelas bukan sapaan, tapi ancaman! Kenapa? Karena Vietnam sudah siap siaga sampai mengeluarkan aura beracun segitu seremnya…

Ketika acara tukar cerita akan dimulai, tiba-tiba kafe mereka kedatangan dua manusia lagi. _Siapa lagi itu…_ Tanpa disangka-sangka, dua manusia itu ternyata si Timor Timur sama si Myanmar. Myanmar datang dengan muka masam, sedang Timor Timur datang dengan muka sederhana (?)

"Selamat siang semua…" sapa Myanmar masam. Nesia dan Malaysia cengo melihat tampang masamnya, tak juga anggota yang sudah lebih dulu datang ke sana. _Ada apa dengan Myanmar?_

Timor Timur menyambung (?) omongan Myanmar, "Dia jadi masam karena dia mendengar suara yang sepertinya dikenalnya… Kata kak Myan ini, suaranya seperti dua orang yang abis berantem, dan katanya suara itu mirip kak Viet dan kak Thai…" jelasnya lagi.

Vietnam dan Thailand berubah mematung. _Gawat… Myan bakal memarahi kita berdua… Mampus!_ Vietnam dan Thailand saling berpelukan kayak pacar (?) menjauhi aura Myan yang sepertinya ngalah-ngalahin si ********t (nah lho tebak, dari HarPot part 2 hehehehe…), dan Myan kayaknya sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku yang membikin suara berisik yang ngangguin semedinya Myan. _Bagaimana bisa Myan bisa mendengar suara berisik Viet dan Thai?_ Jelas, kafe tempat mereka nongkrong ada di sebuah kota di Myan, jadi Myan bisa ngawasi tingkah Viet dan Thai itu.

"Siapa ketua acara ini?" tanya Myan dengan lembut. _Jelas, suara yang dia pakai itu adalah suara ketika Myan mengintimidasi seseorang…!_ Singapore lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetaran. Myan hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"Sin, aku mau membawa Viet dan Thai ke suatu tempat untuk dimarahi, boleh tidak?" tanya Myan dengan sopan. Kali ini Singapore mengangguk mantap.

Myan lalu menyeret (baca : memaksa) Viet dan Thai ke suatu bukit… _La la la syalalala… Die you two, Viet and Thai…~_ (?) Lagu duka cita (?) rupanya sedang dinyanyikan anggota ASEAN yang tersisa karena sebentar lagi Viet dan Thai akan tamat riwayatnya dipermalukan oleh Myan.

Nesia mulai membuka suaranya setelah acara tambahan itu, "Ba… Bagaimana ini? Apa kagak masalah membiarkan kak Myan memarahi mereka berdua…?"

"Sepertinya sih kagak… Entah, ane merasa agak cemas pada nasib mereka berdua, dibantai apa kagak…" Singapore menjawab pertanyaan Nesia dengan suara parau. Laos dan Malay juga sependapat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba kafe mereka didatangi lagi oleh seorang manusia. Rupanya… Kamboja! Kamboja langsung tanpa basa-basi duduk di tempat yang sama seperti Thailand itu. Malah, ia sudah menukar kursi yang dipake Thailand dengan kursi miliknya yang dicuri dari meja sebelah (lah ini pencuriaan…)

"Maaf ane kagak kasih salam dulu, abis, ane bahagia karena si Thai itu diseret ke 'peradilan' ala kak Myan itu. Puas ane!" katanya tanpa ekspresi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Nesia dkk malah menjauhi Kamboja karena mengira ia kesurupan setan, lantaran sudah gak sopan-sopan dari awal (tau gak kesalahan Kamboja? Pertama, gak kasih salam, kedua, ngrebut tempat yang udah dijajah -?- orang lain.)

"Ikh, kok hubungan anak-anak ASEAN udah aneh ya?" tanya Singapore agak-agak jijik dengan kondisi 'unik' yang dimiliki anggota ASEAN yang satu ini. Nesia hanya bisa siul-siul, sesekali ngajak berantem si Malay, lalu Laos hanya bisa ngorek-ngorek meja, Timor Timur hanya bisa senyam-senyum melihat kondisi di kafe itu, sedangkan Kamboja dengan cueknya pesan makanan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kamboja merasa ada yang menguntit. Kamboja beberapa kali menoleh ke belakangnya, dan sepertinya tak ada siapapun yang ngisengin Kamboja. Dugaan Kamboja meleset, di kakinya telah dipegang oleh seseorang.

_Siapakah…?_ Kamboja deg-degan ."KELUARLAHHH!" jerit Kamboja sambil angkat kaki kanannya yang dipegang seseorang itu. Seketika anggota ASEAN lainnya juga angkat kaki kanan berjamaah (lha kompak banget -_-)

Rupanya orang yang ada di kolong kursi Kamboja itu (jelas bukan hantu, kalo hantu udah bikin seluruh anggota ASEAN kabur tunggang langgang) ternyata si Brunai yang sudah tepar gara-gara kecapai-capaian (bukan cabe lho -_- abis, capai kan sama dengan cabai terus mirip sama cabe -kagak nyambung-) menambang minyak di kotanya sendiri.

"Brunaaai! _Did you okay_?" tanya Laos dengan lafal English yang sok-sokan (lho?)

Brunai yang sudah tepar lantas digendong sama Singapore dan Laos, menggerutu ,"Lihat gak sih kondisiku Laos? Ane tepar gara-gara banyaknya minyak yang berseliweran di antara kotaku~"

"Maksud loe?" tanya Malay, yang kontan saja kena panci sama Brunai itu (emang Prussia? Tauk -_-). "Maksud ane nak Malaaaay… Di kotaku banyak banget tambang minyak yang baru aja ketemu!" jawabnya ketus.

Malay hanya bisa ngangguk-ngangguk. Sin lalu menyandarkan Brunai pada kursi yang kosong di meja tersebut. Yang hadir di sana adalah Laos, Nesia, Malay, Kamboja, Timtim (lah dari TIMor TIMur wkwkwk…), dan Singapore sendiri. _Yah sedihnya…_

"Thai dan Viet diomeli Kak Myan, lantas apa artinya pesta ini?" gerutu Malay.

Singapore menimpali omongan Malay, "Eh…" Belum selesai Singapore menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul seseorang yang mampir ke kafe dengan aura serem. Wanita itu membawa kapak gede-gede mau melakukan sesuatu… Dan ia menghadap Singapore dengan wajah sadis.

"SINGAPORE… LOE GAK UNDANG ANE YA…? PASTI ADA UDANG DI BALIK BATU!" seru wanita itu. Semua anggota ASEAN mengenalnya sebagai Philipina!

"MAY DAY MAY DAY MAY DAY! SI KASAR PHIL-CHAN HADIIIR!" teriak Malay sama Nesia sambil lari-lari nubruk tembok (?). Laos hanya bisa bersimpuh sambil minta ampun (udah kayak penyembahan aja -_-). Brunai langsung mati dalam waktu 1 detik (REKOR DUNIA, mati tercepat wkwkwkwk…), Timtim hanya bisa cengo secengo-cengonya melihat kehebohan yang terjadi, Kamboja balik ke kampong halamannya dengan muka mual sama masam, saking takutnya sama Philipina itu.

Akhirnya, Singapore diseret-seret Phil ke suatu bukit dan dibantai di sana, nyaris bebarengan dengan kaburnya Kamboja itu. Semua anggota ASEAN hanya bisa cengo sambil heran melihat kehebohan yang tadi itu.

"Eh… Phil-chan kok makin hari makin sadis ya…?" tanya Laos merinding. Timtim hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya yang udah mau jadi abu gara-gara takutnya pada Philipina.

"Abis, karakteristiknya emang dari situ, keras kepala pula…" jawab Nesia sambil menguap. Laos hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa mendengar jawaban Nesia.

"Sisanya tinggal… Aku, Malay, Brunai, Timtim dan Brunai…" gumam Indonesia agak-agak heran. Malay hanya bisa ngorek-gorek tembok abis ditabrakin sama tembok (?)

"Perasaan seperti dieliminasi ya…?" bisik Laos ke Nesia dengan deg-degan. Nesia hanya bisa muram sambil ngangguk-nganggukin kepalanya saking setujunya.

"Yah, aku pulang dulu ah… Sakit mulu abis dicekcokin banyak kejadian gila semua…" pamit Malay sama Timtim pulang pake helikopter. Timtim malah pake sampan (kunooo banget!) dan ujung-ujungnya Timtim pulang setelah 1001 malam berlayar (syalalala~ mana jiiinnyaaa~ kabulkan permintaankuuu~ #alay banget…).

Yang sekarang tinggal Nesia, Laos dan Brunai. Ketiganya saling bertatapan dengan muka masam. _Masa acara yang santai-santai gini malah dipake sebagai acara pembantaian individual ya…?_

"Kita undi siapa yang dieliminasi…" ajak Brunai yang ujung-ujungnya malah dibantai sama Nesia dan Laos. Brunai hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa melihat sikap Nesia dan laos yang tak sejalan dengannya.

Nesia lalu menelepon 911, "Halo, emergency, si Brunai kena bom atom (ini mah fitnah banget…)." Seketika aja helicopter 911 mendarat diatas kafe itu seraya memboyong si Brunai kembali ke negeri asalnya.

"Terus, siapa yang mau disingkirkan?" tanya Laos deg-degan. Nesia malah diam seribu bahasa, "Kita pulang aja yuk… Kan plotnya sama kayak dari awal tuh."

"EMANGNYA SI AUTHOR KENA SYNDORME STRESS YA?" seru Laos sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nesia. Nesia hanya bisa senyam-senyum mendengar protes Laos itu.

"Gitu deh, sekarang si authornya dibawa ke RS jiwa gara-gara gak punya ide tuh." jawab Nesia mantap (lah komentar si author : nakal kalian berdua Nesia dan Laos! Huwaaaa…)

Laos dan Nesia hanya bisa memandang hari yang kian sore kian kurang panas (?) seraya memandang meja pesanannya jadi ancur lebur gara-gara kehebohan yang terjadi tadi. Mereka lantas didatangin abang master kafe itu.

"Maaf Mr. Laos dan Mr. Indonesia, kalian telah merusak fasilitas kami… Bisa ganti rugi tidak?" tanya abang master kafe dengan suara mengintimidasi. Laos dan Nesia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Laos lalu mengambil kertas tagihan yang disodorkan abang master kafe itu. Terlihatlahhh… 200 juga kyat yang ditagihkan abang master kafe itu. Laos dan Nesia hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Bagi dua ya, kau sama gue seratus juta ya?" tanya Nesia lepas tangan. Laos hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan 'gak rela'-nya Nesia.

"Terserah… Ayo lunasin." ajak Laos sambil keluarin 90 juta kyat yang udah ditranslate (?). Nesia ikut mengeluarkan 90 juta kyat juga.

"Lho? Cuma dua puluh juta yang belum… Siapa yang megang duit ini?" tanya Laos dag-dig-dug. Nesia menunjuk peta ASEAN dan menunjuk Singapore. Laos kini mengerti.

"Loe pengen Singapore yang kena utang? Oke. Kita lemparkan aja tanggung jawab ini padanya." Laos memprovokasi Nesia agar turut lemparin tanggung jawabnya kepada Singapore itu.

Ketika Singapore selesai dibantai Phil-chan, Phil-chan memandang Singapore dengan wajah sadis seraya berkata, "Singapore, loe punya utang."

Singapore terkejut seraya tercengo secengo-cengonya (Phil bahkan mengatai Singapore norak jaya), dan Phil lalu menyodorkannya kertas utang yang dikirimkan abang master kafe nya.

Singapore lalu membaca kertas tagihan itu beserta surat kecil dari Laos dan Nesia. Isinya adalah sebagai berikut, _ehem, loe kami lemparin utang dari abang kafe, gara-gara kita ancurin meja kafe nya, jadi berbaiklah pada kami, karena kami udah membayar 180 juta kyat masing-masing… Jadi loe bayar 20 juta kyat sama bayar 180 juta kyat sama aku dan Nesia yay! –by Laos dan Nesia._

Singapore lantas berteriak ke langit, "HIAAAAAAAH! SEJAK KAPAN ANE JADI SUPER DUPER SIAL BEGINI?"


End file.
